


Blowing Smoke

by Puffinpastry



Series: DragonSpawn [3]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Luminary, Dragonspawn AU, Face-Fucking, M/M, Missing Scenes, Named Luminary, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/pseuds/Puffinpastry
Summary: The bond between a dragon and his keeper manifests itself in many ways.AKA: Dragon Smut - the seriesSome of it is serious, some is not.Trust me, you’ll be able to tell.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: DragonSpawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703605
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Feedback Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 here takes place in Chapter 9 of Firebreathing

It was all still so new.

It almost felt too fast. 

The days since Erik had met El almost seemed to have flown by.

Or, maybe they’d both flown through the weeks together. 

It hardly felt like only months had passed.

It felt like much too small timeframe, and at the same time, like so many days couldn’t possibly have passed.

As soon as the last door closed and the hall was empty, as soon as they were the only two left to fumble half-drunkenly to their room, Erik used his leverage to pin El against the extravagant castle wall.

His horns  _ thunked  _ against the stained glass detailing, the sound echoing loudly through the halls. 

They both froze in place, Erik’s grip loosening in El’s duster, waiting for someone to come down the hall to check the noise.

But no one came, either the sound hadn’t been as loud as it felt, or the guards were already fully aware of what they’d find.

Either way, Erik wasn’t prepared to be caught.

Especially not outside in the very hall their  _ bedroom  _ was in.

Erik stepped away nearly as quickly as he’d pushed El to the wall, but making it through that last door was harder than he could have expected, with them both nearly ending up on the floor after a misstep nearly tripped them both.

With their door closed behind them, Erik wasted not a second to press El to the wall again, this time not sparing a thought for the horns, and stood up on his toes to press his lips against El’s.

Erik opens his mouth to him and - oh, good goddess how had he never noticed El’s tongue was  _ forked? _

His mind instantly flooded with horrible, horrible,  _ fantastic  _ ideas.

Thoughts that are interrupted by the somehow more alluring reality he’s found himself in.

His skin, pressing flush against El, a heat that burned so fiercely, no one would be able to convince Erik that El was cold blooded.

Everywhere Erik was touched, everytime he made contact, it was like standing next to a furnace.

Erik never really felt the cold, never really cared for hot places, but he couldn’t get enough of the beautiful heat he was enveloped in now.

This wouldn’t be the first time Erik had undressed El, and with any luck it wouldn’t be the last, but having to take it off to reach a wound, or to keep it from freezing to him was entirely different than what he was trying to do now.

But at the least he’d learned how El’s clothes worked around his wings on the way.

All it took was pulling two strings, one at the nape of his neck, and one at the base of his spine, and Erik was able to move back, just for a second, to let his shirt fall from his frame.

Before he could move back in, to wrap his arms around El’s shoulders again, he caught sight of El’s scar in the low candlelight.

Erik trailed his hand down the ridge of scar tissue, from El’s collar to his hip.

He hadn’t been able to feel El’s pain when he’d received this scar.

He wondered what would’ve been different if he had. If their bond had been there before they’d even met, or where they’d both be now without it.

As El pulled his attention away from the scar, his tongue flicking out over his lips, Erik decided he didn’t care.

Ifs and maybes didn’t matter.

Erik was living in this reality with this bond, and it didn’t matter if their bond sped things along or sparked things that otherwise would have remained unlit. This was their lot, and Erik was happy with it.

The sash around Erik’s waist was untied, and the laces at his chest were loosened.

It was hanging off one shoulder, Erik should really take it the rest of the way off, but that would require breaking away from El, taking his hands away from where they’d tangled into his hair, and really, who wanted that?

It was hard to get a good grip with those horns in the way, though. 

When again his fingers scraped over the place where El’s horns grew out from, instead of moving his hand further back, Erik let go of his grip in El’s hair and instead wrapped his hand around the middle of the horn, and used it to tilt El’s head and change their angle.

The breathy sound that El made into the kiss told Erik everything he needed to know about his feelings on  _ that _ . 

A jolt of heat echoed down through them both and  _ wow _ , he’d  _ really _ liked that. Erik would need to remember…

Erik had to break off then, let his tunic fall and pool around his feet.

His hand immediately went to the small of El’s back, undoing the ties above his tail with one while the other pressed open-palmed against the growing bulge in El’s trousers, who spread his thighs and moaned so prettily for Erik.

Erik dropped his head against El’s shoulder, biting at his throat and forcing himself back into his right mind.

He was  _ absolutely not  _ about to come in his pants and ruin all this no matter how good El’s pleasure felt echoing back down their link.

But El was grinding forward into his hand, sending sparks into a merciless feedback loop and nearly sending Erik twice in less than a minute, and they were still woefully overdressed.

The bed- there was a bed, Erik just needed to- he took his hands away, and by the  _ goddess  _ that nearly hurt to do.

This bond was going to prove to be a problem if he couldn’t even keep the presence of mind long enough to at least get El naked, let alone fuck him properly.

Erik managed to pull himself away, get both his and El’s pants off, and then pull El away from the wall, backing them both towards the bed until the backs of El’s legs touched the sheets, and pushed him back onto it. Erik wasted no time climbing after him, straddling his hips.

“Tail, Erik- my  _ tail _ -“ 

“Oh! Uh, sorry.” Erik moved back off El’s lap, an odd sense of deja vu as he sat back on his heels and waited for El to reposition himself, moving his tail out from underneath himself.

Erik’s eyes followed the fluid motion as El swished it out to the side. “I guess it’d be a little difficult for you to be on your back.”

El made this little helpless sort of smile, and shrugged.

Ever present these days, the warmth in his chest grew and his heart did a somersault. 

If El insisted on being so damn cute he couldn’t be blamed if this didn’t go as planned.

Again the light caught El in the most amazing way, the warm firelight gleaming white off of his golden scales, making him appear almost ethereal.

He’d wondered for a while what those scales felt like, from the ventral scales on the underside of his tail to the dusting of gold on his shoulders.

He had touched them before, casual brushes ever since they met, but he hadn’t ever stopped to just touch for curiosity's sake.

Now, however, there wasn’t any reason not to.

Erik took his sweet time moving back over El, tracing the flow of scales over his thighs, the crux of his hips, and the dip below his collar bone.

They didn’t feel any different than skin, their presence more akin to the freckles that Erik would sometimes get in the summer than the cold and smooth scales he had on his tail.

El wasn’t touching him back. It very well could be that he was just too far gone, if the burning was anything to go by, but… “El, Firefly, you okay?”

“I don’t know what to do.” El confessed, glancing away from Erik, his hands down at his sides, holding tight to the sheets.

Not wanting to admit that he was hardly more aware of what he should be doing, his experiences limited to half-drunken fumbling touches in back alleys and behind bars that never quite made it any further than-

Yeah. Erik was hardly one to give El any sort of advice.

But that was fine.

They had all the time in the world to figure this out. Erik was about to tell El as much, when-

“I don’t want to hurt you,” El said.

The talons, Erik realized. It was always something. “What, you think a paper cut or two is going to take me down?” Erik took El’s wrists, and brought his hands up to his shoulders. “Just do what you want. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

El began to move his hands down over Erik’s chest, lingering over the grayish scar on his collar, just as Erik had done to him, before leaning up, stabilizing himself with on hand behind him while the other remained on the scar,

Erik jerked when the teeth that met with his throat were sharp. It was fine - he hadn’t broken skin, yet at least, and unless El suddenly developed a penchant for cannibalism there wasn’t any danger, no matter what his nerves were screaming at him, he was just mimicking what Erik had been doing earlier.

His hands were still so hesitant, still so careful of the sharp talons.

Maybe now Erik could convince him to start trimming the damned things.

But that was an old debate that Erik had no interest in rehashing right now, not when he was in El’s lap with something so much more worth his attention at his fingertips.

_ Dragon-sized  _ is the first thought Erik’s brain supplies him with at the sight, and El snickers at him.

Had he said that out loud or…?

Well, it didn’t matter.

El stopped laughing the moment Erik held them together, moving his hand experimentally. 

This… this was going to take some to get used to, Erik decided as the sensation of the single movement reverberated through the bond, vibrating like a plucked harp string.

But El was moaning again, loud and shamelessly as Erik continued to work them both through the shocks of heat.

His wings were twitching behind him, as if he couldn’t control them.

“Erik-“ The sheets caught on his talons tore, and maybe El had been right to be concerned for him. “Erik,  _ please- _ “

The little broken noises El was making were driving Erik mad, sound by sound until El’s arm was going out on him, and he was laying back against the bed, arms above him holding to the pillows, and giving Erik a much better angle to move against him with.

It appeared as though laying on his tail was suddenly much less of a problem.

Erik had wanted to take this slowly.

He’d wanted to take El apart slowly, torture his dragon in the most beautiful way, but - it didn’t take much after that.

Erik couldn’t help the sounds he’d started to make, not half as loud as El, muffled behind his clenched teeth.

Every sensation was doubled, everything he felt echoed to El, and El’s to him.

It was all just too much to take in, every last nerve thrumming with it.

The heat they both felt came to a spike- and everything goes white for a second.

Erik keeps moving, right up until even the most feather-light touch makes them both jerk away from the oversensitivity.

Erik is still upright by only his need to see El, to see what he’s done to him.

The bright flush across his face and chest, the blown-wide pupils, the beading sweat on his brow, and the spend striping over his stomach.

Erik let his dragon pull him in close when it feels as though his arms are about to give out. El’s limbs and tail wrapping around him as he laid them down, one wing covering them both.

He really shouldn’t yet, they should clean up… 

But Erik was exhausted, and yet it had all been over much faster than he’d anticipated, and without going half as far as he’d expected.

But that was fine.

It was fine.

They’d be here for a couple of days to rest and regroup before they left for Arboria.

And after that, they’d have all the time in the world for each other.


	2. Hot Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even just setting foot in the First Forest without the express permission of the holiest something-or-other in Arboria was considered a grave taboo.  
> But to be doing this, and with the Luminary himself, no less?  
> Blasphemy couldn’t even begin to cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this chapter is months late, and kinda weird, but it’s 2am and it’s done and I’m tired of seeing it in my WIP folder so...  
> Boom, here ya go, El don’t got no gag reflex *and* a prehensile tongue and they’re gonna take full advantage of those facts.
> 
> Also disclaimer: written drunk on sleep deprivation. Please excuse any errors.

_ Something  _ had to have happened between Erik telling El that he loved him, and what was happening now, but if it did… Well, surely it didn’t matter.

Not when  _ this  _ was what was happening now.

But even so… 

_ This  _ had to be blasphemous.

Even just setting foot in the First Forest without the  _ express  _ permission of the holiest something-or-other in Arboria was considered a grave taboo. 

But to be doing this, and with the  _ Luminary  _ himself, no less?

Blasphemy couldn’t even begin to cover it. Erik had certainly won himself a special place in hell.

Pressed up against one of the First Forest’s many stone outcroppings, Erik found himself pinned by his dragon.  _ His _ . The possessiveness had been something Erik had been worried about before, but now knowing what he does, knowing that El saw him the same way, he’d come to embrace it.

El was  _ his dragon _ , and no one was about to stop that. 

But right now, Erik was El’s Keeper, El’s human, and El was busy leaving his claim on Erik’s throat.

Erik loved the feeling of El’s teeth and lips leaving marks on his skin, but Erik  _ truly  _ wished he’d do it somewhere easier to hide. 

Everyone would be sure to notice if he’d suddenly begin to lace his tunic tighter, or pull the hood up over his head, especially if it was only going to get warmer on from here.

Oh, well. He’d dealt with the vampire jokes and comments from that last morning in Sniflheim, he could do it again.

It wasn’t as if anyone who woke to them missing would be ignorant of what they’d snuck off to do, anyway.

And it wasn’t as if Erik really cared, either.

At least, until one immaculately sharp fang grazed a little too hard, a little too close to his pulse. 

Erik already had one of El’s two horns in his grip, and he used them to pull El away from his throat as the mix of sensations pulled him from what few thoughts he was still capable of forming.

Only… That wasn’t quite right. Was that El’s reaction to being tugged around, or was it his own to the near-miss?

Did he actually  _ want  _ El to bite him hard enough to break skin? 

…He could unpack that little reaction later down the road. It would be enough to deal with the lightly stinging marks already littering his neck and shoulder without any honest-to-goodness fang marks left imprinted through his skin.

“Careful, now-” The words had hardly left his lips before El was covering them with his own. 

It seemed as though there wasn’t a single thing that the dragon did at any kind of reasonable level. 

Moments that should have passed at a reasonable pace felt as though they sped by, inexperience no obstacle to making Erik into an incoherent mess.

There was that forked tongue again.

Absently, Erik wondered if that was the only difference.

Wondered if it was longer than a regular person’s was.

Wondered if it could be moved differently.

Wondered what it would feel like-

They broke apart for no other reason than a simple desperate need for air.

Though really, they should be stopping here if they had any intentions of returning to camp at all.

Though it was a little late to go back now, as if nothing had happened.

They should’ve had a better place for this. They’d had the opportunity back in Sniflheim, but neither of them had been able to keep their wits about them long enough to come this far, and frankly, Erik wasn’t sure if they’d get that chance this time around, either.

But he wasn’t one to complain about such a situation.

Even if the situation left him in this state, and with precious little to do about it. 

And even if he tried to pretend otherwise, this is where they both belonged now. 

Out together. Surrounded by the night, by the call of the birds-

Erik shifted on his feet, trying to ignore the uncomfortable weight between his legs, ignore the mirrored feeling of El’s, when-

“It is.” El’s voice was just a whisper in his ear.

“It’s what-“

“Prehensile.” Was the simple answer El gave, before sinking to his knees. 

No. Erik definitely wasn’t going to complain about this situation.

Not when that situation had his dragon on his knees before him, that sight alone tore an embarrassingly loud sound from his throat. 

El only looked unsure of himself for a moment. Erik supposed it would be hard to lose confidence when you could literally feel your partner’s excitement and impatience. 

One hand held firmly around the base of Erik’s cock, El flicked out his tongue once, in the same manner Erik would see a snake do.It was almost too light a touch to feel at all, 

He hadn’t ever seen El do that before. Clearly he could, but for what reason he wouldn’t he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe it was just that he normally wanted to hide the things that made him different.

Maybe-

Again, he flicked it out over the tip. And again, and again. 

“El-  _ hey!”  _ Erik couldn’t tell how El could stand the feeling. “Stop, that  _ tickles!”  _

The little shit grinned. 

He knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. 

That was Erik’s own fault, though. Letting his wandering thoughts reach El-

Who had just swallowed Erik down as if it was nothing.

_ “El-“  _ Erik choked back another sound, but only barely managed to keep quiet as he lost control of everything else. 

Just as the world fizzled out of existence. 

The sudden heat after nearly nothing at all was almost too much, as even El took him down to the root, his tongue still pressed against him. 

He didn’t mean to buck into his mouth. 

It was just between everything he was feeling, and everything that  _ that  _ made El feel, he simply couldn’t help it.

He had intended to apologize,or-  _ something,  _ but it was as if El hadn’t noticed at all. 

Come now, Erik knew he wasn’t exactly the most impressive, but he  _ also  _ knew that he-

The bob of El’s head came to an all too sudden stop, and again, without his command, Erik’s hips stuttered in empty air, a single clawed hand holding him tight.

With a smile far too evil for the person it belonged to, El looked up to Erik and said, “I don’t have a gag reflex.”

The confession must’ve killed Erik. Or something earlier in the day. One of the monsters they ran into must’ve gotten a lucky hit.

Because there wasn’t a chance in hell  _ El  _ had just said-

“I don’t. Never have. It was a problem, I don’t know how many times I nearly choked to death on dinner, but-“ he paused, as if he was only  _ now  _ growing embarrassed from what he was saying. “I’ll let you know if it’s too much. You don’t need to hold back.”

“You mean-“ Erik only barely managed through his apparent delirium, “I could…?”

Though it was an awkward gesture, with Erik’s tight grip on his horns, he nodded, and opened his mouth wide.

Waiting for Erik to accept the offer. 

Absolute shock was the only thing keeping Erik still.

Nights ago. Less than a  _ week  _ ago, this was the dragon that didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Didn’t know-

And now… Shameless as a whore.

The glint of fangs shouldn’t have been exciting.

_ Especially  _ so close to places he would  _ much  _ rather stay unbitten, but even so-

He would really have been crazy to turn this offer down.

And while he was many things, crazy often one of them, he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip by. 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, some little part of his brain spared and still able to function properly, Erik hoped that no one came looking for them.

That they really were as far from camp as it seemed, so that at the very least no one would have to get an eye or earful of what was happening. 

Control lost long ago, Erik didn’t try to stifle the sounds he was making. Didn’t care to. 

Didn’t care about much other than the heat of the mouth between his legs, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through his spine from El, just as lost as he was. 

Every last little sensation echoing back and forth between them without end. 

Could only just register ten small points of pain as El’s talons dug through the fabric of his trousers, both hands curled around Erik’s thighs for purchase as Erik in turn used his grip on El’s horned to push and pull his head as he wanted. 

Eyes half-lidded, El felt every bit as close as Erik was, fully clothed and untouched, but as Erik reached his own peak with a harsh cry, El’s own sounds only became more desperate.

Held on the edge but without anything to push him over.

The back of Erik’s head collided with the stone behind him, but he couldn’t be bothered to care as his knees failed on him and he sunk to the ground alongside his dragon, just barely conscious enough to take in the sight.

El wiping the back of his hand across his face, trying to wipe away the spit and come that dripped down his chin, cheeks flushed hot, and still fighting to catch his breath. 

Still hard, straining through his pants, an all-too obvious wet patch on the front.

The moment just a drop of strength returned to him, Erik was pushing El back to the earthen floor, his own all-too-existent gag reflex preventing him from giving back in the exact same way, but-

“Tail-  _ Erik _ \- my tail!”

Every single goddamned time. 

Erik pushed back up, and rested back on his knees as El figured himself out.

He’d learn. 

Eventually.

But for now-

He had a favor to return.

~~

Goddess knows how much later it was when the two of them lay sprawled in the grass together, panting and exhausted. 

They needed to get back to camp.

They couldn’t sleep here.

But… They were just so  _ comfortable…  _

If only they really could just stay here.

Or, anywhere, really.

Just somewhere it was only them.

Where there wasn’t some destination or quota or quest, where it was just  _ them  _ and whatever it was they wanted to be.

It was too bad that this was the world that they lived in. 

Erik didn’t know what the morning would bring.

He didn’t know what it was about climbing Yggdrasil that brought him so much dread.

But…

He really shouldn’t worry.

No matter what it was that waited for them, one way or another, they’d get through it.

They’d weathered everything else that the gods had thrown at them so far.

Whatever it was that waited for them, Erik knew it would be no different.

It would be okay.


End file.
